Cauchemars
by NotreDame
Summary: <html><head></head>Peu après le retour de Luna à Equestria, Celestia essaie de renouer le contact avec elle. Se situe au début de la saison 1.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : My little pony doesn't belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.

_Deux soeurs_

Cela faisait une semaine que la Jument Séléniaque était redevenue la Princesse Luna. Pour la Princesse Celestia, cela représentait un grand soulagement, même si elle ne parvenait toujours pas à reprendre des relations normales avec sa sœur. En effet, Luna lui parlait à peine et refusait catégoriquement de sortir de sa chambre pendant la journée. Le soir, elle faisait se lever la lune et disait « bonsoir » à tout le monde. Le matin, elle disait « bonjour » à tout le monde et allait se coucher. Celestia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait la nuit, lorsqu'elle était toute seule.

Il fallait dire que Luna avait toujours été une pouliche un peu étrange et même si Celestia l'aimait énormément, elle avait souvent eu du mal à la comprendre. Même enfant, elle jouait rarement avec les poulains de son âge et passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque, à compulser des livres de magie. Après la mort de leurs parents, elle s'était mise à adopter un rythme de sommeil atypique, dormant le jour et se levant la nuit pour se promener dans les couloirs. Celestia avait supposé à l'époque que leurs parents lui manquaient, tout simplement, et elle avait essayé de la consoler comme elle le pouvait. Luna avait toujours refusé d'en parler.

Comme sa sœur lui avait manqué ! Celestia repensait à ces années qu'elle avait passées sans elle, à régner sur Equestria et à faire se lever la lune et le soleil toute seule. Oh, elle avait bien essayé de rencontrer d'autres personnes. De temps en temps, elle choisissait un élève et elle sympathisait avec lui mais ces élèves n'étaient tout simplement pas Luna. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Celestia réalisait qu'elle choisissait des élèves qui ressemblaient à Luna : c'était presque toujours des filles, introverties, intelligentes, sans amies ou presque, avec le pelage sombre et une façon originale de voir le monde. Il lui était même arrivé d'appeler l'une d'elles Luna par erreur, mais ces élèves n'étaient pas Luna.

Quand sa sœur allait-elle enfin se décider à lui parler à nouveau ? Elle lui disait bonjour, bonsoir, répondait quand elle lui adressait la parole, mais elle n'engageait jamais la conversation et n'alignait jamais plus de trois mots à la suite. Celestia supposait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir bannie sur la lune. Pauvre Luna, comme elle avait dû se sentir seule ! Mais quel autre choix lui avait-elle laissé ?

- Luna, lui dit-elle un soir après le lever de la lune, j'aimerais qu'on aille se promener toutes les deux dans le jardin.

- Non.

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau dans la cuisine ?

- Non.

- Alors restons ici et regardons les étoiles toutes les deux !

- Tia, j'ai besoin d'être seule !

L'alicorne bleue lança un regard noir à sa sœur et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier. Celestia ressentit à la fois du soulagement et de la tristesse. Du soulagement parce que Luna venait de l'appeler par son petit nom d'amitié pour la première fois depuis mille ans. De la tristesse parce qu'elle s'obstinait à la rejeter.

- Tu as besoin d'être seule, d'accord ! répondit-elle. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de ma sœur ! Tu m'as manqué pendant ces mille ans et maintenant que tu es rentrée, tu me manques presque autant ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Luna s'arrêta dans son élan et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Celestia se demanda ce que ce regard signifiait – la colère, la tristesse, l'exaspération ou autre chose ? Puis Luna se détourna et franchit la porte.

- Va te coucher, ma sœur ! lança-t-elle.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia alla se mettre au lit et fit un rêve étrange. Dans ce rêve, elle était à nouveau une adolescente qui cherchait sa petite sœur, encore pouliche, dans la forêt Evergreen. En cherchant elle se trouva soudain face à une alicorne bleue adulte qui la regardait avec tristesse.

- Moi aussi, je me souviens de cette journée, dit l'alicorne bleue.

- Luna ? Tu es… bien grande, tout d'un coup !

- C'est un rêve, Tia. Je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens, alors j'ai décidé de venir te rendre visite en rêve.

- _Tu peux visiter les rêves des poneys ?_

Celestia était stupéfaite. En effet, leur mère à toutes les deux avait eu la capacité de s'introduire dans les rêves d'autrui, ce qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Elle ne se doutait pas que Luna aussi en était capable.

- Maman avait commencé à m'apprendre, expliqua Luna.

- C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations !

- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je suis venue te parler.

La forêt Evergreen disparut d'un coup, laissant place à la chambre des deux sœurs quand elles étaient pouliches. La petite Luna jouait avec ses cubes. La petite Celestia s'approchait, regardait la maisonnette que sa sœur venait de construire et lui proposait de l'aider. La petite Luna hochait la tête et la petite Celestia construisait un palais magnifique sans le moindre effort. La petite Luna avait alors l'air triste et quittait la pièce, le museau bas.

- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir fait de la peine, s'étonna Celestia.

- Je sais, répondit Luna. Je ne te reproche rien.

Le décor changea. Les deux alicornes se trouvaient maintenant à une réception du Nouvel An. Au beau milieu de la salle, la jeune Celestia allait d'invité en invité avec une grâce et une aisance incomparable. Cachée dans un coin, la jeune Luna hésitait à se mêler aux réjouissances.

- Je m'en souviens, murmura Celestia. Je me demandais où tu étais passée ce soir-là.

- Tu vois, j'étais derrière les rideaux, répondit Luna. Tout le monde t'aimait bien et moi, j'étais la petite maladroite qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Je ne te reproche rien, Tia. Je t'aime mais parfois, ce n'est pas facile de vivre dans ton ombre.

Celestia resta songeuse. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand sa sœur était née. A l'époque, elle avait eu l'impression que le bébé Luna prenait toute l'attention de leurs parents et qu'elle-même n'avait plus rien. Pourtant, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur ! Pourquoi être des sœurs était-il si compliqué ?

- J'aimerais changer le passé, dit soudain Celestia.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien ça. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Le décor changea à nouveau. Il faisait très sombre et quelque chose bougeait au loin. Soudain, Celestia sentit une peur indescriptible l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur mais _elle voulait que ça s'arrête_ !

- Luna ! cria-t-elle. Luna ! Arrête, je t'en prie !

Presque aussitôt, Celestia réalisa qu'elle était dans son lit, trempée de sueur. Elle était seule. Encore secouée, elle alluma la lampe et un bruit de sabots se fit entendre à sa porte. C'était Luna qui se tenait sur le seuil, toute gênée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas prête.

- Pas prête ? Luna, _qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

- J'ai voulu te montrer ce qui s'est passé la nuit où je suis devenue la Jument Séléniaque, c'est tout.

Celestia commençait à comprendre. Elle alla se rasseoir sur son lit et fit signe à sa sœur de prendre place auprès d'elle. Cependant, Luna secoua la tête et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil, encore gênée.

- Luna, demanda Celestia, tu as visité un cauchemar cette nuit-là, c'est ça ?

- C'est cela, répondit Luna, la tête baissée. Il est toujours éprouvant de visiter un cauchemar car on absorbe alors les émotions des poneys endormis. On ressent leur peur, leur tristesse, leur effroi de façon incroyablement intense et on peut perdre le contrôle. Maman me disait toujours de prendre de la distance et de partir en réveillant le poney endormi quand tout cela devenait trop fort. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ses conseils. Les émotions de cette petite pouliche m'ont envahie et… c'était une pouliche qui n'aimait pas sa sœur. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Toutes nos petites chamailleries et toutes les fois où j'ai pensé que c'était toi qui avais tous les privilèges, tout cela s'est cristallisé en moi sous forme de cauchemar. Je suis _devenue_ un cauchemar. C'est comme ça que la jument Séléniaque a pris ma place.

- Oh, murmura l'aînée, effarée. Ma pauvre chérie…

- Tia, comment peux-tu me plaindre après ce que j'ai fait ?

Celestia resta muette un long moment, puis s'approcha pour pousser sa sœur du museau.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon cœur. C'est un cauchemar qui a pris le contrôle.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle. Maman m'avait tout bien expliqué, pourtant. Si j'avais lâché prise plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Maman aussi faisait des erreurs, protesta Celestia. Tout le monde en fait.

- Pas des erreurs de cette gravité. Tia, j'ai décidé de quitter Equestria pour toujours.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai décidé de quitter Equestria, répéta Luna. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Les poneys ne m'accepteront jamais après ce que j'ai fait. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Celestia essuya une larme. Elle retrouvait la Luna qu'elle avait connue mille ans plus tôt : entière et tête-de-mule ! La convaincre de changer d'avis sur quoi que ce soit n'avait jamais été facile. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

- Ne sois pas si dure envers toi, protesta-t-elle.

- Il faut bien que je le sois puisque toi, tu ne l'es pas. Même la méchanceté, tu ne connais pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est énervant d'avoir une sœur parfaite…

Luna avait maintenant des larmes plein les yeux et Celestia sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Arrête de dire ça ! cria-t-elle presque. Je n'ai _jamais_ été un poney parfait ! Est-ce que quelqu'un de parfait aurait exilé sa propre sœur sur la lune pendant mille ans ?

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix…

- Oh si, j'ai eu le choix ! J'aurais pu attendre un jour ou deux et aller te confronter là-bas, te parler et comprendre enfin ce qui s'était vraiment passé ! Au lieu de cela, je t'ai laissé toute seule pendant mille ans. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Celestia éclata en sanglots et Luna alla se blottir contre elle. Les deux sœurs restèrent enlacées un long moment, pleurant l'une contre l'autre. Enfin, Celestia se recula et fit léviter un mouchoir jusque sur leurs museaux.

- Luna, s'il te plait, dit-elle, promet-moi que tu vas rester près de moi. J'ai _besoin_ de ma sœur.

- Et si ça recommençait ? objecta Luna. Si la Jument Séléniaque reprenait le contrôle ? Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné la première fois !

- Justement. Je serai là pour toi si tu as un problème, comme toi, tu seras là pour moi. On n'est pas seulement sœurs. On est aussi amies.

Luna médita ces paroles pendant un moment. Pendant toute son enfance, elle avait rêvé d'avoir de vraies amies. A ce moment précis, elle réalisait enfin que sa sœur avait toujours été son amie.

- Merci, dit-elle enfin. Tu sais, c'est peut-être insensé mais j'aimerais réessayer. J'aimerais visiter un rêve pour aider un poney à se comprendre. Tu crois que je peux faire ça ?

- Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis certaine.

- Je vais faire ça demain soir, alors. J'aimerais que tu restes près de moi pour me réveiller si jamais ça tourne mal. Tu veux bien ?

- Evidemment ! s'écria l'aînée. Mais je sais que tu feras ça très bien. Luna… tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Luna acquiesça et les deux sœurs prirent place dans le grand lit. Celestia remonta la couverture et contempla un moment la lune dont la lumière éclairait la pièce. Comme sa sœur lui avait manqué…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

La journée du lendemain se déroula sans accroc. Le soir venu, les deux sœurs se réunirent dans la chambre de Luna. Celle-ci cachait mal sa nervosité tandis que Celestia elle-même se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Evidemment, l'aînée savait que sa jeune sœur pouvait très bien gérer ce cauchemar, elle avait confiance en elle et ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce qui la troublait, c'était de savoir que la petite Luna allait pénétrer dans un endroit où elle-même n'aurait probablement jamais accès. Etant l'aînée, elle avait l'habitude de tout faire la première et cette nouvelle situation lui semblait vraiment étrange. Cependant, elle tâcha de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Tu es prête ? s'enquit-elle tandis que Luna prenait place sur son tapis préféré.

La jeune sœur hocha la tête, se concentra et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent et Celestia n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si sa sœur avait besoin d'elle.

Enfin, Luna ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et s'ébroua. Celestia reprit son souffle.

- Luna, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que ça va ?

Luna semblait à bout de souffle. Elle hocha la tête, toute tremblante, essuya une larme et finit par articuler :

- J'ai établi un contact. Elle s'appelle Cherry Blossom et elle va bientôt entrer à l'école pour la première fois. Ça lui fait une peur folle. Elle s'imagine son premier jour d'école comme un enchaînement de catastrophes.

- Tu lui as parlé ? s'enquit Celestia.

- Non, c'est plutôt elle qui a parlé. Elle m'a tout raconté : comment elle a peur et comment elle n'ose pas en parler à ses parents. On a visité plusieurs facettes de son cauchemar et elle a commencé à se ressaisir. Je lui rendrai encore visite la nuit prochaine si ça ne suffit pas.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En dépit de sa fatigue, elle n'avait tout simplement pas de mots pour décrire la joie et la fierté qui l'avaient envahie quand cette petite pouliche avait repris le dessus sur son cauchemar. C'était tout simplement la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vécue depuis son retour de la lune. Tout compte fait, c'était merveilleux d'être une visiteuse de rêves.

- Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle. Grâce à toi.

- Non. C'est toi seule qui as visité ce rêve. Je savais que tu y arriverais. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé que tu aurais sans doute faim juste après. Tu aimes toujours les forêts noires ?

C'était le gâteau préféré de Luna, et Celestia s'en souvenait. Luna acquiesça et Celestia appela un domestique pour lui demander d'apporter deux gâteaux, une forêt noire pour Luna, une charlotte aux framboises pour elle. Les deux sœurs mangèrent leurs gâteaux au clair de lune en se mettant de la crème plein le museau et en pouffant de rire, comme quand elles étaient pouliches. Enfin, Luna se leva.

- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors, dit-elle, mais il est déjà tard. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée demain.

- Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

- Je vais vérifier si Cherry Blossom ne répète pas le même cauchemar.

-Fais comme tu veux, répondit Celestia. Je te fais confiance. Une dernière chose : je dois inaugurer la nouvelle gare demain. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

- Non ! s'écria Luna. Je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Ma petite chérie, protesta Celestia, je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimeront beaucoup une fois qu'ils te connaîtront.

- Non. Je ne me sens pas prête, tu comprends ? Il est encore trop tôt.

Celestia comprenait cela très bien mais en même temps, cela l'ennuyait beaucoup de savoir sa sœur aussi isolée. Evidemment, après ces mille ans passée seule, il était normal qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise en présence d'inconnus. Cependant, Celestia aurait préféré que Luna se fasse au moins un ami à part elle.

- Et si tu venais à la course de bateaux, alors ? suggéra Celestia.

- Non. C'est gentil de me le proposer mais je ne me sens pas prête pour cela non plus.

- Pourquoi pas la Nuit du Cauchemar, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Celestia expliqua le concept de la Nuit du Cauchemar à sa sœur, qui l'écouta pensivement. Une sortie la nuit. Au milieu de gens qui allaient forcément faire des choses au moins aussi bizarres qu'elle. Avec l'assurance qu'elle pouvait toujours partir si quelque chose se passait mal. Et la possibilité de plaisanter sur son ancien statut de Jument Séléniaque au lieu d'en avoir honte. Ça avait l'air intéressant.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle enfin. Je viendrai.

- Merveilleux ! s'écria Celestia. Tu verras, tu vas adorer !

Les deux sœurs se firent encore un câlin, après quoi Celestia alla se coucher. Luna attendit un peu, puis se concentra et chercha mentalement la petite Cherry Blossom. Après tout, une visiteuse de cauchemars devait toujours s'assurer que les poneys endormis dormaient bien...

_La fin…_


End file.
